Zurich Pride Festival
miniatur|250x250px|Offizielle Logo des Zurich Pride Festival miniatur|250x250px|Die Regenbogenfahne am Bürkliplatz Das ZurichPrideFestival, vormals CSD Zürich, ist der Name des jährlich stattfindenden Festivals in Zürich an dem es ein mehrtägiges Rahmenprogramm gibt mit Fachtagungen, kulturellen Anlässen, Open Air Konzerten und einer Demonstrationsparade für die Rechte von Schwulen, Lesben, Bisexuellen und Menschen mit Transidentität. Das Zurich Pride Festival wird erstmals im Jahr 2010 vom Verein Zurich Pride Festival (ZHPF) veranstaltet. Nach eigenen Angaben ist dieser Anlass der grösste Event seiner Art in der Schweiz. Geschichte der weltweiten Bewegung Am 28. Juni 1969 eskalierten im Umfeld der Schwulen-Bar Stonewall Inn an der Christopher Street in New York die Unruhen, die durch die andauernden und demütigenden Schikanen durch die Polizei in der Lesben- und Schwulenszene verursacht wurden. Die Polizei ging bis dahin davon aus, dass sich Lesben und Schwule nicht wehren würden, weil sie die Öffentlichkeit scheuen. Nachdem die Demütigungen durch die New Yorker Polizei aber ein so ein unerträgliches Mass erreicht haben, gingen die Lesben und Schwulen auf die Strasse. Damit wurde mit einem Schlag das Thema in die Medien und in die Öffentlichkeit getragen und die Polizei konnte nicht mehr in einem quasi rechtsfreien Raum agieren. 1969 wurde damit zum Anfang der lesbischen und schwulen Bewegung für mehr Toleranz und Akzeptanz weltweit. Geschichte der Zürcher Bewegung Seit 1994 wird der CSD in Zürich regelmässig und jährlich durchgeführt. Die Feste fanden teilweise hinter dem Landesmuseum, beim Theater Gessnerallee, auf dem Zeughausareal oder dem Turbinenplatz statt. Erst mit den Jahren wurde der Auftritt des CSD professionalisiert, indem er jedes Jahr ein Motto und ein Visual (optischer Auftritt) erhielt. 1999: 30 Jahre Stonewall – gleiche Rechte jetzt! Dreissig Jahre nach den Stonewall-Krawallen nahmen die Organisatoren den CSD Zürich 1999 zum Anlass, um “Gleiche Rechte jetzt!” zu fordern. Als Redner traten auf: der ehemalige Parteipräsident der Zürcher Grünen, Martin Abele, die damalige Basler Nationalrätin Margrith von Felten und der ebenfalls nicht mehr amtierende FDP-Kantonsrat Hans-Peter Portmann. Auf der Showbühne des Platzspitz moderierte Valentino, der damalige Mr. Gay, ein Kulturprogramm, bei dem u.a. Tara LaTrash und weitere Zürcher Persönlichkeiten auftraten. 2000: lesbisch-schwul-bi-national Die Situation gleichgeschlechtlicher Paare, in denen eine oder einer aus dem Ausland kommt, war im Jahr 2000 das grosse Thema am CSD Zürich. Dabei wurde eine registrierte Partnerschaft gefordert, damit die Partnerin, der Partner zu einer Aufenthalts- und Arbeitsbewilligung in der Schweiz kommt. Das Kulturprogramm musste in letzter Minute vom Platzspitz auf das Zeughausareal verlegt werden. Dort begeisterte u.a. Nella Martinetti die Anwesenden. 2001: Work together Die Situation von Lesben und Schwulen am Arbeitsplatz war in diesem Jahr das Thema. Damit wurde auf die direkte Diskriminierung (zum Beispiel Mobbing) oder auf subtilere Formen (zum Beispiel Nichtbeförderung) hingewiesen. Redner auf dem Helvetiaplatz war der damalige Schweizer Bundespräsident Moritz Leuenberger, der mit seiner Begrüssung “Sehr geehrte Damen und Damen, sehr geehrte Herren und Herren” stürmischen Applaus erntete. Die Schweizer Entertainerin Maja Brunner zog auf der Showbühne Lesben, Schwule und andere in ihren Bann. 2002: We are family Im Jahr der Familie macht auch der CSD Zürich die Familie zum Thema. Damit wurde darauf hingewiesen, dass Lesben und Schwule einerseits Teil einer Familie mit Vater, Mutter und Geschwistern sind, sich auf der anderen Seite aber neuen “Familienstrukturen” schaffen und darin leben. Redner auf dem Helvetiaplatz war der Zürcher Stadtpräsident Elmar Ledergerber. Auf der Showbühne begeisterte das spanische Duo Baccara die Gäste. 2003: landauf – stadtab Ein Anachronismus: Mit diesem CSD sollte (mit einer Manifestation in der Stadt!) darauf hingewiesen werden, dass es eine lesbisch-schwule Realität jenseits der Metropole Zürich gibt. Aber auch, dass dort noch vieles im Argen liegt, was in den Städten heute als selbstverständlich gilt. Rednerin/Redner waren zwei KantonalparlamentarierInnen aus ländlichen Gebieten. Stargast auf der Showbühne war Tina Charles, die europäische Disco-Queen, die in den 80-er Jahren ganz Europa mit ihrem Hit I love to love in Atem hielt. 2004: Rights Now! – Lesben und Schwule weltweit Die Lebenssituation von Lesben und Schwulen weltweit wurde mit der Forderung “Rights Now!” auf den Punkt gebracht. Erstmals fand der CSD Zürich schon Anfang Juni statt und trotz trüben Wetters kamen tausende an den Umzug und zum anschliessenden Fest, das neu auf dem Turbinenplatz im Kreis 5 stattfand. Unbestrittener Star auf der Showbühne war das britische Busenwunder Samantha Fox, die ein tolles Konzert hinlegte. 2005: Go For yes! Vielleicht der wichtigste CSD Zürich überhaupt: Einen Tag vor der nationalen Abstimmung über das Partnerschaftsgesetz legen sich die Lesben und Schwulen nochmals so richtig ins Zeug. Auf dem Helvetitaplatz sprechen Nationalrätin Doris Leuthard (CVP) und SP-Regierungsrat Markus Notter. Am Umzug werden 8′000 Leute gezählt und das Fest auf dem Turbinenplatz ist mit der schwedischen Gruppe Alcazar ein voller Erfolg. 2006: Akzeptanz macht Schule miniatur|200x200px|Bühne auf dem Turbinenplatz bei der Stonewall-Award-Verleihung Ein Thema, das in erster Linie Schulen und die Politik dazu auffordert, Homosexualität in der Schule zu enttabuisieren, das Thema in die Lehrmittel aufzunehmen und lesBischwule Lehrkräfte voll zu akzeptieren. Aber auch Eltern werden dazu ermutigt, der Homosexualität der Tochter oder des Sohnes wertfrei zu begegnen. Der CSD Zürich führt einige Neuerungen ein: Neben zwei politischen Reden wird mit Patrick Frey ein Bühnenkünstler dazu eingeladen, seine Sicht darzulegen – mit überwältigendem Erfolg! Die Parade ist die grösste bisher und die eigene CSD-Party wird zum Erfolg. 2007: Bekenne Dich! “Ich bin schwul, und das ist gut so.” Mit diesem Satz bekannte sich einer unserer Redner, der Regierende Bürgermeister von Berlin Klaus Wowereit, zu seiner Homosexualität. Seiner Wahl zum Oberhaupt der grössten Deutschen Stadt und Hauptstadt der Bundesrepublik Deutschland hat dieses Bekenntnis offensichtlich nicht geschadet. Die Medien hatten wegen ihm – Interviews im 10-Minuten-Takt – und einem Sarg viel zu berichten: Nach den Diskussionen um die Schliessung von Darkrooms in der Stadt Zürich im Vorfeld des CSD wurde mit einem Sarg das Nachtleben sprichwörtlich zu Grabe getragen. Ein Meer von entsprechenden Transparenten und eine noch nie dagewesene Anzahl an Umzugswagen machten diesen CSD zu einem Anlass der Superlative. 2008: Offside & mittendrin miniatur|200x200px|Verwaltungsgebäude Helvetiaplatz Eine Woche nach dem CSD Zürich startet in der Schweiz und Österreich die Fussball-Europameisterschaft. Diese Nähe zum grössten Sportfest, das je in der Schweiz stattgefunden hat, ist Chance und Herausforderung zugleich. Denn noch immer gilt Fussball als weisser Fleck auf der lesbischwulen Landkarte. Der CSD Zürich 2008 räumt mit diesen Vorurteilen auf! Als offensichtlichstes Zeichen davon werden an der Parade zwei mit rosa Ballonen geschmückte Fussballtore durch die Stadt gezogen. Der CSD Zürich 2008 wächst noch einmal und erreicht, zum Beispiel, mit 15 Umzugswagen Rekordwerte. 2009: Europride Zürich Knapp 50.000 Menschen nahmen an der grossen Parade teil und demonstrierten am 6. Juni für ihre Rechte „Your rights are my rights“, rund 100.000 Menschen säumten den Strassenrand. Mit 24 Trucks und 25 Vereinen war es die längste und bunteste Parade, die es je in Zürich gab. Zig Tausende Besucher/innen liessen sich am zweitägigen Stadtfest von Zürich verzaubern. Über 50 mobile Sterne leuchteten über den Strassen des Festgeländes und stolz präsentierte sich Zürich mit den Regenbogenfahnen in der Innenstadt und auf Trams und Bussen zu Recht als Gay Capital der Schweiz. Aus der ganzen Schweiz, aus Europa und aus Übersee kamen die Besucher/innen und tanzten bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. 5 Wochen Programm und Vielfalt – das war das Motto der Organisator/innen zu Beginn. Und es ist gelungen. Insgesamt standen 218 Veranstaltungen auf dem Programm. Davon 70 Filme, 51 kulturelle Veranstaltungen und 51 Parties. Die Besucherzahlen sind mehr als zufriedenstellend, viele Veranstaltungen wie z.B. bei Pink Apple oder beim „warmen mai“ waren ausverkauft. Am Sportweekend kämpften über 300 Athlet/innen aus der ganzen Schweiz und Europa um Medaillen. Bei den politischen Diskussionen konnte eine ganze Bandbreite an Themen nachhaltig diskutiert werden, von der Regenbogenfamilie über Diversity Management bis hin zum ersten Gay and Lesbian Economic Forum in der Schweiz. Wir blicken zurück: auf viele spannende Gespräche und einmalige Events: auf das erste internationale Tanzturnier seit den Eurogames 2000, auf die Präsentation der Website zur Geschichte von Schwulen in der Schweiz, auf ein elegantes Galadiner im Wasserwerk, auf ein zweitägiges Stadtfest mit drei Bühnen im Herzen der Limmatstadt. Zurich Pride Festival – Es entsteht etwas ganz Neues Noch im Jahr der Europride (2009) im November wird der Trägerverein Gay Pride – Christopher Street Day Zürich einer Rundumerneuerung unterzogen. Neben der Totalrevision der Statuten, erhält der Verein auch einen neuen Namen, nämlich Zurich Pride Festival. Auch das vorher bekannte Doppelpräsidium endet und es wird eine Frau an die Spitze des Vereines als Präsidentin gewählt. Das Konzept für ein Festival in der grössten Stadt der Schweiz basiert auf den vergangenen CSD-Veranstaltungen kombiniert mit dem Erfolg der Europride 2009. Über vier Tage verteilt wird ein kulturelles und politisches Programm geboten, was sich für mehr Toleranz und Akzeptanz in der Gesellschaft darbietet. ZurichPrideFestival 2010 Im Trendquartier Züri-West befindet sich der Turbinenplatz, auf dem sich zahlreiche Informationsstände und die grosse Hauptbühne befinden, das daran anschliessende Seizareal beherbergt die Kulturbühne und weitere Stände von Organisationen und Institutionen. Die am Samstag stattfindende Demonstrationsparade bahnt sich ihren Weg von der Hafenanlage Enge rings um das Seebecken bis zur Bellerivestrasse. Unter dem Motto Do Ask – Do Tell fordert das Festivalkomitee zur Kommunikation unter Männern und Frauen, Schwulen und Lesben, Homo- und Heterosexuellen, unter Menschen mir unterschiedlicher Hautfarbe, Religion, Kultur oder Auffassung auf. Es steht für den offenen Umgang mit und die Integration von Minderheiten. Es sollen Vorurteile und Ängste abgebaut werden. Kategorie:Schwul-lesbischer Verein Kategorie:Veranstaltungen Kategorie:Zürich Kategorie:Schweiz